Maedchen Traeume
by Unheilige
Summary: Dies ist eine Sex-Geschichte zwischen Alexis und Beckett, wer sich mit der Idee nicht anfreunden kann, bitte ich dann Abstand von dieser Geschichte zu nehmen. Allen anderen viel Spaß.


Dies ist eine Geschichte zwischen Alexis und Beckett, wer sich mit der Idee nicht anfreunden kann, bitte ich dann Abstand von dieser Geschichte zu nehmen.  
Allen anderen viel Spaß.

Castle war auf einer seiner Buchtouren durch 5 Staaten unterwegs. Nachdem beide Frauen zu Abend gegessen hatten machten sie es sich auf der Couch gemütlich. Sie hatten sich einen Disney Film ausgesucht. Beckett war eingeschlafen und Alexis betrachtete die ältere Frau sehr intensiv.  
Wann hatte sie schon mal die Gelegenheit dazu. Sie wusste sie liebte Beckett schon länger, doch die war für sie unerreichbar, sie gehörte zu ihrem Vater, sie war seine Freundin. Sie schaute in das Gesicht der schlafenden Schönheit. Ihr waren einige Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht gefallen und sie sah so jung aus. Ihr Blick glitt langsam über den Hals auf ihr Dekolleté, sie beobachtete das heben und senken ihres Brustkorbs. Sie trug ein Spaghetti-träger T-Shirt und ein Träger war ihr von der Schulter gerutscht. Sie überlegte lange ob sie es riskieren sollte, die hübsche Frau zu berühren.  
Ihre Finger fuhren zart über Kates Schulter und sie nahm den Träger des Shirt und schob ihn weiter hinunter. In diesem Moment schnellte die Hand von Beckett vor und packte Alexis Hand, um sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung nach außen zu drehen. Alexis rutschte dadurch von der Couch und kniete nun erschrocken vor Beckett. Der Blick von Beckett brannte sich ins Alexis Hirn.  
"Was sollte das? " sagte Beckett bedrohlich leise.  
Stotternd versuchte Alexis die Situation zu erklären : "Ich...Ich wollte, ich dachte... Es tut mir leid." sie schlug ihre Augen nieder und die Schamröte kroch an ihrem Hals hoch bis ins Gesicht.  
Ganz leise und gefährlich sagte Beckett zu Alexis: „Ich will kein Gestammel von dir, also was sollte das? "  
Alexis schluckte hart und versuchte in die grünen Augen der Frau über ihr zu schauen.  
" Es tut mir leid, ich fühle... mich... zu dir, nun ja, hingezogen. " Sie senkte wieder ihren Blick und wartete auf das Donnerwetter. Ihr Herz raste, sie schluckte heftig. Ihre Hand war immer noch in dem Griff der Polizistin.  
Es war totenstill, nur das schnelle atmen der jungen Frau war zu hören. Langsam hob Alexis wieder den Blick und sah die Polizistin an. In ihrem Gesicht konnte sie nicht erkennen was sie dachte. Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen, wenn sie daran dachte, was ihr Vater wohl sagen oder tun würde, wenn er erfährt, das seine Tochter seine Freundin begehrt.  
Langsam ließ Beckett die Hand los und setzte sich wieder zurück auf die Couch.  
"Was genau meinst du jetzt damit Alexis? "fragte Beckett.  
Alexis rutsche weiter runter auf die Knie und sank regelrecht in sich zusammen. Gott war ihr das peinlich!  
Sie schluckte fast hörbar und räusperte sich: "Nun ich denke sehr oft an dich." Sie hoffte mit dieser Antwort würde sich die ältere Frau zufrieden geben.  
" Aha, du denkst also an mich. Und wie genau denkst du an mich? "Beckett ließ sie nicht vom Haken, sie war eben Detektiv und Antworten zu bekommen war Teil ihres Berufes.  
Alexis begann nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen und wurde erneut rot. Sie presste ihre Beine fest zusammen, da sie daran dachte wie ihre Gedanken an Beckett waren. Nachts in ihrem Bett mit ihren Händen zwischen ihren Schenkeln.  
Beckett war diese Regung nicht verborgen geblieben und ihr wurde klar, das die Tochter von Castle sie keineswegs nur bewunderte.  
Ihr gefiel das Mädchen ebenfalls, aber auf diese Idee wäre sie nie gekommen. Sie dachte an ihre Erfahrungen mit Frauen, als sie in Alexis Alter war und musste schmunzeln. Aber zuerst wollte sie mehr über die Gefühle des jungen Mädchens erfahren.  
Sie legte ihren Zeigefinger unter das Kinn des Mädchens und zwang sie damit, sie anzusehen.  
Mit leiser Stimme sagte sie zu Alexis:" Du brauchst dich doch für deine Gefühle nicht zu schämen. Ich weiß wie es ist sich zu jemanden hingezogen zu fühlen. "  
Alexis seufzte auf:" Ach Kate wenn es nur das wäre. Ich träume von dir... Und mir... Ahhmm im Bett. " Das Mädchen ließ nun den Kopf vollends hängen und wartete auf das was nun kommen würde.  
Kate schaute die vor ihr kniende Frau an. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um Rick , der auf einer Lesereise war und vor Ende der Woche nicht wieder bei ihr sein würde und ihren Erlebnissen in ihrer 'wilden' Zeit.  
Beckett atmete tief ein und sie spürte ein prickeln zwischen ihren Beinen. Vielleicht könnte sie nicht nur Rick glücklich machen, sondern auch seine Tochter.  
Mal sehen wie viel von den Gefühlen bei Alexis echt waren und nicht nur Kopfkino.  
Sie würde das Mädchen jetzt auf die Probe stellen.  
"Ok Alexis, ich will sehen wie sehr du mich willst. Steh auf und zieh dich aus. " sagte Beckett mit sehr ruhiger fester Stimme.  
Alexis schaute mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu der Frau vor ihr hoch und sah den ernsten und fordernden Blick.  
Sie schluckte und überlegte was das jetzt sollte, doch in ihrer Mitte breitete sich eine wohlige Hitze aus, so dass sie keuchend ein und aus atmete.  
Langsam erhob sich die junge Frau und streifte ihre Jogginghose ab, legte sie ordentlich auf die Couch und das gleiche tat sie mit dem T-Shirt , dann folgten die Socken.  
Beim Slip schaute sie Beckett fragend an und diese nickte nur. So landete auch dieser auf dem Wäschestapel.  
Nun stand sie nackt vor Beckett und versuchte ihre Blöße mit ihren Händen zu bedecken. Ihre Wangen waren glühend rot und sie wünschte sich in Grund und Boden zu versinken.  
Beckett hatte das Mädchen nicht aus den Augen gelassen, jede ihrer Bewegungen wahrgenommen.  
Leise sagte sie: „ Arme hinter den Kopf und Beine schulterbreit auseinander."  
Alexis folgte dem Befehl auf der Stelle.  
Ihre Atmung war flach und schnell. Sie schaute zu Beckett runter und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Doch sie sah nur wie die grünen Augen über ihren Körper glitten. Sie spürte schnell ein beständiges pochen zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie fühle den Blick fast körperlich auf sich. Ihr wurde leicht schwindelig. Ihr Herz raste und ihre Beine begannen zu zittern. Sie spürte ihre Nippel hart und schmerzhaft ab stehen. Sie dachte: „gleich komm ich ohne jede Berührung". Sie war so erregt von dieser Situation wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.  
Beckett schaute sich genau an, was vor ihren Augen mit dem Mädchen passierte. Aus ihren Erinnerungen wusste sie genau wie geil Alexis jetzt war, es war nur das Gefühl des ausgeliefertseins, was sie an den Rand des Orgasmus brachte.  
Kate bemerkte den glitzernden Tropfen, der sich langsam den Weg nach unten bahnte. Sie lächelte, sie spürte selber die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen.  
Sie beugte sich vor und blies leicht auf die Scham des Mädchens. Das zittern breitete sich jetzt im ganzen Körper aus und sie hörte Alexis aufstöhnen. Sie blies nochmals und der Tropfen zog einen langen Faden, bis er fast die Knie erreichte und fiel dann zu Boden.  
Alexis spürte wie der Tropfen aus ihr herausquoll und als sie hörte wie er auf dem Boden fiel, schämte sie sich um so mehr und ihre sichtbare Geilheit war ihr peinlich.  
Beckett merkte wie Alexis vor Scham in sich zusammen sackte.

"Tritt einen Schritt vor. " sagte sie unvermittelt. Alexis folgte der Anweisung sofort und stellte sich wieder in Position.  
Kate setzte sich nun an die Kante der Couch und sah genau auf die rasierte Scham des rothaarigen Mädchens. Sie betrachtete die zarte Haut, die rot leuchtete und die rosigen feuchten Schamlippen. Sie konnte ihre Erregung riechen.  
Sie schaute an dem Bauch des Mädchens hoch und spürte die Hitze die von ihr ausging.  
Beckett wurde es nun selbst schwindelig von der Macht, die sie gerade über die junge Frau vor ihr hatte.  
Ihr eigener Körper reagierte ähnlich auf diese Situation, doch sie hatte mehr Selbstbeherrschung mit den Jahren erworben, so dass man ihr ihre eigene aufkommende Geilheit nicht anmerkte.  
Sie setzte sich zurück auf die Couch. Alleine um nichts zu übereilen. Sie atmete tief durch und überlegte wie weit Alexis wohl bereit war zu gehen.  
"Leg dich auf den Rücken, Beine aufgestellt auseinander.!" sagte sie mit erregter Stimme.  
Alexis kam der Aufforderung nach und legte sich auf den Teppich vor die Couch.  
Beckett konnte nun sehen wie nass glänzend die Spalte des Mädchens leuchtete. Beckett glitt von der Couch und kniete sich zwischen die Beine.  
Mit ihrem Zeigefinger glitt sie langsam über die weiche Haut des Bauches, über den Schamhügel, zwischen die Beine von Alexis. Diese stöhnte laut auf und bäumte sich der Hand entgegen.  
"Bleib liegen!" kam ein scharfer Befehl von Kate und Alexis zuckte wie von einem Schlag getroffen zusammen.  
Der Blick von der älteren Frau war fest auf das Mädchen gerichtet und Alexis wurde klar, dass sie Becketts Befehlen folgen wollte und musste um ihre Erlösung zu bekommen.  
Sie spürte nun wie der Finger durch ihre Nässe glitt und Alexis zitterte am ganzen Körper um sich nicht zu bewegen. Ihr Atem kam nun in kurzen Stößen.  
Die ganze Situation war so unwirklich. Sie lag mit weit gespreizten Beinen vor der Frau ihres Vaters.  
Doch das Blut rauschte nur so durch ihren Körper und sie hatte sich noch nie im Leben erregter gefühlt.  
Beckett lies den Zeigefinger über den Kitzler des Mädchens kreisen und das Stöhnen von Alexis wurde immer intensiver und lauter. Ihr Brustkorb bewegte sich hektisch auf und ab.  
Zu dem Zeigefinger gesellte sich der Daumen und Alexis spürte wie Kate ihren Kitzler zwischen ihre Finger nahm und ihn drückte und rollen ließ.  
Das war zu viel für die junge Frau und sie keuchte laut auf, " Kate bitte... ich ...kann... ich ... komme.." Und sie bäumte sich mit einem lauten Schrei auf um dann mit heftigen Zuckungen zu kommen und ihr Orgasmus explodierte vor ihren Augen wie tausend Sterne.  
Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sie wieder normal atmete und die Blitze und das Rauschen in den Ohren nachließ.  
So einen heftigen Orgasmus, hatte sie noch nie in ihrem bisherigen Leben erlebt.

Sie grinste breit und schaute Beckett in die Augen und sagte mit heiserer Stimme: "Oh man, dass war einfach unglaublich."  
Beckett grinste nun ebenfalls und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch. "Ja das kann ich mir vorstellen, so wie du abgegangen bist. Aber dir ist klar, dass hier wird nie irgendjemand erfahren, verstanden!"

-

Nun ich weiß, dass sich an der Story die Geister scheiden. Ich habe noch einige Ideen zu den beiden, aber gerade habe ich eine große Geschichte im Kopf an der ich erst weiter schreiben will.  
Daher schließe ich diese hier ab. Vielleicht kommen die anderen später noch dazu. 


End file.
